


Visions, Ghosts, Flesh

by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/pseuds/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At night in Grimmauld Place, James comes to Sirius from beyond death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions, Ghosts, Flesh

Night fell. Time slipped. He was awake. Sirius saw nothing but the dirty window through the gap in the dusty bed curtains. It had been cleaner in Grimmauld Place during his childhood, but the atmosphere had been more putrid. It was difficult in the dark indoors with human eyes to shuffle the past from present, ghosts and images from breathing souls. Outdoors, as a dog, life had been easier, in fresh air and sunlight, relying on his sense of smell. Azkaban had felt further away.

His bed curtain twitched upwards and the shin of a youth flashed visible. A pause; Sirius held his breath. Dark hair pushed under the curtain beside him, followed by a pale face and the glint of spectacles. Father or son? Harry always knocked on doors and awaited permission. Sirius looked into the eyes of the young man and they were not that vivid green of Lily. Sirius relaxed. Ghost or vision. James.

One bony shoulder followed the head. The skin was smooth, young, naked. Black chest hair on a toned pectoral. The tight-budded nipple he remembered so well. James slinked his way up and onto Sirius' mattress until he was standing. His hips gyrated gently. He turned slowly, keeping eye contact with Sirius all the way, until Sirius could see the dimples of his white buttocks above tanned thighs. James flattened his palms them and squeezed.

Sirius heard himself groan. He was fully erect already. He missed James in every way. Like this too. Nobody else had ever really done it for him erotically. He knew if he wanked he would be finished in seconds, so he held off, wanting this to last.

James leaned slowly forward, rocking the mattress, his hands sliding through the dark hairs of his thighs, down to grip those taut calves. Desire heated Sirius' blood like pulses of magic. James' arsehole was as dark and tight as it had been when they had first touched each other. Sirius clenched fistfuls of snagged silk sheets. His breath heated his upper lip.

James sat down, with his coy look over his shoulder, eyes locked with Sirius' again. He licked his lips then lowered his legs and shifted round so that Sirius could see his hard, stiff-veined cock and the drop of pre-come decorating its head. James took himself in both hands and stroked as his face fell into familiar expressions of pleasure.

Sirius orgasmed before James did. He still hadn't touched himself. Sirius came all by himself, like a sleeping schoolboy, all over those heirloom sheets. He was a grown man and he was wide awake. He was sure he was wide awake.


End file.
